Way to Love Me
by Yuki no Airys
Summary: Belum pernah pacaran sampai menjadi mahasiswa semester dua, menjadi satu-satunya jomblo di antara ketiga sahabat karibnya hingga "melamar" seorang gadis yang baru pertama kali ditemuinya? That's Kurosaki Ichigo for you./"Menaklukkan hati cinta pertamamu? Siapa takut?" First story. Chap 4 is up! RnR please...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 : I Think I Wanna Marry U**

The first time I saw you, I knew it was true, that I'd love you forever, and that's what I'll do. You don't know what you do to me, you don't have a clue, you don't know what it's like to be, me looking at you.

* * *

Disclaimer : Bleach and it's characters belong to Tite Kubo, I own nothing.

Pair : Ichigo K. X Rukia K.

Genre : Romance, Humor, Friendship.

Warning : AU, OOC, Typo(s), gaje, alur kecepetan, author newbie, dll.

.

.

Don't Like, Don't Read

.

.

Aku menatap dengan bosan sekelilingku sambil sesekali—dengan tatapan mematikan—melirik ke arah pintu kantin yang bisa dibilang sejak tiga puluh menit yang lalu belum memuntahkan tiga makhluk unik—yang sayangnya harus kuakui sebagai sahabat karibku. Kami telah sepakat bertemu di kantin fakultas kedokteran Todai untuk membahas sebuah tugas bersama dari Szayel-sensei. Mengingat _deadline_-nya tiga minggu lagi dan nilai tugas ini cukup menentukan nasib kami selama semester kedua ini, rasanya bukan hal yang berlebihan jika aku ingin kami mengerjakan tugas ini seserius dan semaksimal mungkin. Namun tampaknya ketiga sahabat baikku ini mempunyai pemikiran lain akan hal itu. Buktinya sampai saat ini mereka tak kunjung menampakkan batang hidungnya. Headset hitam yang senantiasa bertengger di kepalaku ini juga tampaknya sudah tak bisa lagi menahan suara bising kerumunan mahasiswa lapar lainnya.

"Yo, Ichigo... Maaf lama. Kau tahu sendiri kan kalau hari ini Nell akan berangkat ke Inggris untuk pembuatan film terbarunya. Jadi tadi aku harus mengantarkan dia ke bandara."

Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, satu dari tiga orang sahabatku ini segera duduk di hadapanku sambil mencomot jus jeruk yg baru kuminum beberapa teguk. Alisku sedikit terangkat saat melihat tingkahnya itu.

"Apa? Aku haus dan mengantarkan pacar yang super sibuk kemanapun dia mau itu melelahkan. Kau tidak tahu rasanya ya? Oh iya, aku lupa kalau kau itu belum pernah pacaran," seringai Grimmjow.

Sial, dia benar-benar menyebalkan. Sudah datang telat, mengambil minumanku, dan sekarang mengejekku? Rasanya ingin ku lempar garpu beserta piring bekas pasta di hadapanku ini agar seringai menyebalkannya itu segera hilang. Namun sebelum kata-kata balasan super tajamku keluar dari kurungannya, seseorang berambut raven telah terlebih dahulu memotong percakapan yang mungkin akan berkembang menjadi perdebatan ini dengan kata-kata sinisnya.

"Seberapapun menyesalnya aku untuk menganggu "momen" indah kalian, mata kuliah Unohana-sensei akan dimulai sekitar sepuluh menit lagi. Jadi, jika kalian tidak keberatan, hentikan ocehan kalian dan bergegaslah ke kelas."

Uryuu Ishida, pria sok perfeksionis dengan kacamata tanpa bingkai ini melangkah mendekati meja kami diikuti seseorang dengan rambut merah jabrik berbandana hitam, Renji Abarai. Akhirnya si Tuan Putih-Putih dan Tuan Style Norak menampakkan batang hidungnya.

Aku kejam dan kekanakan? Che... Biar saja. Toh mereka bukan seseorang yang harus menunggu teman-temannya selama kurang lebih setengah jam dan menjadi sasaran lirikan dan bisik-bisik mahasiswi centil di kantin ini. Bukannya tidak menghargai atau jual mahal ya, tapi _Kami-sama_... Cekikikan dengan frekuensi yang cukup tinggi milik mereka itu sungguh membuatku pusing kepala.

"Enak saja! Memangnya salah siapa kalau seandainya kita telat? Bukankah kita sudah berjanji untuk bertemu di kantin kampus dan membahas tugas dari Szayel-sensei? Ternyata hanya Grimmjow saja yang datang. Itu pun telat," sungutku.

"Hei!" Teriakan tidak terima dari Grimmjow tidak ku gubris sama sekali.

"Maaf Ichigo. Tapi tadi aku ada keperluan mendadak. Kau tahu sendiri kan bagaimana Tatsuki kalau sedang marah? Kemarin aku lupa kalau kami ada kencan dan dia marah besar. Aku masih beruntung karena hari ini dia memperbolehkan aku menemuinya."

Tampang Renji pada saat berbicara sungguh menyedihkan. Aku sempat berpikir kalau Renji itu seorang _mascho_—mengingat sudah dua tahun lebih dia berpacaran dengan Tatsuki. Itu atau dia sudah jatuh terlalu jauh ke dalam hal yang disebut cinta. Ah... Terkadang aku iri pada si bodoh ini. Namun lamunanku akan hal tersebut segera buyar tatkala mendengar suara penuh sarkasme milik Uryuu Ishida.

"Tidak sepertimu Kurosaki. Kami memiliki hal lain yang jauh lebih penting untuk dilakukan daripada menemani seorang jomblo duduk-duduk di kantin sambil meratapi kesendiriannya. Lagipula kita masih bisa membahas tugas itu di perpustakaan kampus nanti sore," ujar Ishida sambil membenarkan letak kacamatanya.

Ctak!

Aku tidak heran sih, kalau urat-urat di kepalaku ini mulai menunjukkan dirinya. Mentang-mentang Ishida sudah empat bulan berpacaran dengan Kurotsuchi Nemu dan tidak jomblo lagi, dia pikir bisa seenaknya mengejekku apa? Tunggu saja sampai Mayuri-sensei tahu kau memacari putri tunggalnya. Bisa dipastikan Ishida akan jadi makhluk tetap di laboratorium Kurotsuchi. Tentunya sebagai kelinci percobaan Mayuri-sensei...

Rasanya ingin ku lempar benda tajam dan berbahaya pada Ishida. Tapi mengingat kami sekarang sedang berjalan di koridor kampus, tampaknya menemukan benda seperti itu adalah hal yang mustahil. Seandainya _deathglare_-ku bisa membunuhnya...

'_Berhenti berkhayal yang aneh-aneh Kurosaki_!' _inner_-ku mulai teriak tidak terima.

Baiklah... Daripada mendengarkan ocehan tidak penting dari Ishida atau berdebat dengan _inner_-ku dan menjadi gila, lebih baik kuputar lagu secara acak dari Ipodku.

Setelahnya irama yang cukup ceria dan _earcatching_ mulai terdengar melalui headsetku ini. Tunggu dulu, penyayi dari lagu ini sepertinya tidak asing lagi. Dan tebakanku terkonfirmasi saat nama Bruno Mars terpampang dengan manisnya di layar Ipodku. Aku tidak ingat pernah memasukkan lagu miliknya di _playlist _milikku, terlebih lagi lagu dengan judul Marry You. Mungkin ini kerjaan salah satu dari si kembar saat aku pulang ke Karakura minggu lalu. Mendengar dari nadanya yang ceria sih pasti Yuzu. Aku ragu kalau si tomboy Karin menyukai genre musik seperti ini. Tapi tak apalah... Lagunya juga lumayan enak untuk didengar.

Tanpa sadar Ichigo pun ikut menyanyikan lagu ini dalam hati sambil mengerak-gerakkan kepalanya secara samar mengikuti irama.

_It's a beautiful night_

_We're looking for something dumb to do_

_Hey baby_

_I think I wanna marry you_

.

###

.

Dari arah berlawanan, terlihat seorang gadis manis yang bisa dibilang mungil untuk ukuran seorang mahasiswa sedang berjalan dengan tergesa sambil memegang makalah dan beberapa buku di tangan kirinya. Tangan kanannya pun tak kalah sibuk memegang _handphone touchscreen_ di telinganya. Tampaknya gadis itu sedang menelepon seseorang. Sesekali terdengar suara cemas dari orang di ujung sambungan dan gadis ini hanya menjawab dengan desahan lelah.

"Aku tahu sebentar lagi mata kuliah Hitsugaya-sensei akan dimulai, Inoue... Tapi tadi aku sibuk mengerjakan tugas dari Soi Fon-sensei. Dia memberikan tugas yang cukup banyak di saat-saat terakhir dan _deadline_-nya hari ini juga. Tenanglah, sebentar lagi aku sampai." Setelah mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada seseorang bernama Inoue, gadis itu segera memutuskan sambungan teleponnya. Namun, saat gadis itu selesai memasukkan _handphone_ ke saku _jeans_-nya, dari arah berlawanan seorang pemuda dengan rambut seterang matahari—yang juga sedang sibuk mengutak-atik Ipodnya berjalan di jalur yang sama dengan gadis itu. Dan tabrakan pun tak bisa dihindari lagi.

"Ahh..."

"Aduh!"

Teriakan kesakitan dari dua makhluk beda jenis kelamin ini ikut meramaikan lalu-lalang koridor kampus. Keduanya jatuh terduduk dan barang bawaan si gadis berceceran di lantai. Tersadar bahwa dirinya telah tak sengaja menabrak seseorang, Ichigo segera minta maaf dan membantu gadis itu membereskan buku-buku miliknya.

"Maafkan aku. Apa kau tidak apa-apa?" Sambil menyerahkan buku-buku yang berhasil dia kumpulkan, akhirnya Ichigo bertemu pandang dengan gadis itu untuk pertama kalinya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Maaf tadi aku juga tidak memperhatikan jalan," jawab gadis itu setelah menerima kembali buku-bukunya dan mengucapkan terima kasih.

Amber yang sehangat mentari senja bertatapan dengan kilauan amethys yang memabukkan. Dan seketika itu juga Ichigo lupa bagaimana cara untuk bernapas. Ia merasakan jantungnya seolah berhenti kemudian bernyanyi lagi dengan irama yang lebih menggila. Suara yang mendadak tercekat di tenggorokannya pun sama sekali tidak membantu. Entah karena efek cahaya yang masuk lewat jendela kaca atau jus yang tadi dia minum mengandung semacam **halusinogen**, wajah gadis di hadapannya ini tampak memancarkan cahaya yang membuatnya seakan tak bisa berpaling bahkan untuk mengedipkan mata sekalipun. Dan keterpesonaan Ichigo makin bertambah saat tak sengaja angin musim semi membelai manja surai sekelam malam milik sang gadis. Menimbulkan efek lembut yang membuat hati Ichigo berdesir hangat saat itu juga.

_Is it the look in your eyes_

_Or is it this dancing juice_

_Who cares, baby_

"I think I wanna marry you..."

Dan lirik lagu yang seharusnya hanya dinyanyikan di dalam hati inipun tak sengaja terucapkan oleh sulung Kurosaki ini, meninggalkan seorang gadis yang menatapnya dengan tatapan tak percaya serta ketiga sahabat baiknya yang membatu karena syok. Beberapa menit berlalu dengan keheningan yang canggung sampai suara tawa dari ketiga sahabatnya menyadarkan Ichigo dari keterpesonaannya. Dan sadarlah Ichigo bahwa dia baru saja mengucapkan kata itu dengan cukup keras di depan seorang gadis—yang notabene belum dikenalnya.

'_Mati aku..._'

Semburat merah muda yang mulai merekah di wajah kedua muda-mudi ini menjadi penutup dari pertemuan Ichigo dengan cinta pertamanya, untuk kali ini.

.

**To be continued**

.

**Pojok Author :**

Hehehe... Hallo, minna-san... Salam kenal!

Seperti yang saya bilang di atas tadi, saya masih newbie. Sebenarnya sih, sudah lama nongkrong di FBI, tapi cuma jadi reader doang. Namun karena saya cinta mati sama pair IR *plaked!* saya memberanikan diri membuat fic abal ini. Hehehe... Jadi mohon kritik dan sarannya ya?

Oh iya, lagu **Marry You **di atas juga bukan punya saya. Saya cuma pinjem bentar dari abang Bruno Mars. Quote di atas juga saya ambil dari **Quotes and Saying**, salah satu FP di Facebook.

Err... Bagi yang berkenan, jangan lupa RnR ya? Dan terimakasih sudah membaca!

(_ _)

**Glosarium :**

***Halusinogen **adalah jenis NAPZA yang dapat menimbulkan efek halusinasi yang bersifat mengubah perasaan, pikiran dan seringkali menciptakan daya pandang yang berbeda sehingga seluruh perasaan dapat terganggu.**[1]**

Efek dari narkoba bila dikonsumsi dalam sekian dosis tertentu dapat mengakibatkan seseorang menjadi ber**halusinasi** dengan melihat suatu hal/benda yang sebenarnya tidak ada/tidak nyata contohnya **ganja** (kanabis) dan **LSD**.

**Source: Wikipedia bahasa Indonesia, ensiklopedia bebas.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 : Missing You Already**

"I'm a fool, I'm a fool who only look at you, I love you, even no matter people tease us, I'll become a fool who only look at you.  
A fool, I'm a fool who only look at you, take my hand, hug me, I'm a fool who only love you."

* * *

Disclaimer : Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo, I own nothing.

Pair : Ichigo K. X Rukia K.

Genre : Romance, Humor, Friendship.

Warning : AU, OOC, Typo(s), gaje, alur kecepetan, dll.

.

.

Don't Like, Don't Read

.

.

Semilir angin senja membawa aroma khas bunga-bunga musim semi ke dalam apartemen yang—bisa dibilang cukup luas untuk ukuran tempat tinggal seorang mahasiswa ini. Sinar mentari yang mengalir melalui celah tirai yang tak tertutup sepenuhnya inipun tak ingin ketinggalan menghangatkan suasana ruangan yang didominasi oleh warna-warna gelap tersebut. Menampilkan kesan misterius tanpa mengurangi kenyamanan yang ada.

Tak sedikit orang yang meninggalkan kediaman hangatnya untuk mengunjungi taman yang terletak tidak jauh dari kompleks apartemen tersebut. Baik untuk menikmati sore yang cerah ini dengan bercengkrama bersama orang-orang terkasihnya atau sekedar jalan-jalan untuk menghilangkan kepenatan. Intinya, sore yang indah ini sangat sayang untuk dilewatkan dengan berdiam diri di dalam ruangan saja.

Namun, hal itu tentu saja tak berlaku bagi seseorang yang baru saja mengetahui bahwa penyakit mematikan telah menginvasi tubuhnya. Malarindu, begitulah orang menyebutnya. Sejenis penyakit yang menyebabkan tidak adanya nafsu dalam tubuh kita. Untuk makan, minum, tidur, bahkan untuk melakukan kegiatan apapun. Dan sayangnya, penyakit inilah yang sedang diderita tokoh utama dalam cerita ini.

Kurosaki Ichigo hanya menatap sendu dunia luar dari balik jendela apartemennya. Tak sekalipun ada niatan untuk bergerak dari tempat duduknya dan ikut menikmati keindahan sore hari di luar ruangan bersama yang lainnya. Satu tangan yang tidak digunakan untuk menopang dagu sesekali mengetuk meja belajarnya tanpa irama. Dan tak jarang hembusan napas panjang pun lepas dari bibir tipisnya, mengiringi aura suram yang seakan-akan menjadi mantel penghangat dalam kesendiriannya disore ini. Begitu tenggelam di dalam dunia khayalan sampai-sampai tidak menghiraukan tiga orang yang sedari tadi mengamatinya.

"Jadi sampai kapan sih dia mau depresi terus seperti ini? Kita sudah tiga jam di sini dan tak satu respon pun keluar dari mulutnya. Padahal biasanya kita sudah ditendang keluar jika terlalu lama di kamarnya." Grimmjow berhenti membolak-balik majalah sport yang dia ambil dari meja di depannya . Dirinya sudah bosan hanya duduk di sofa dan sesekali melirik sahabat jeruknya itu yang tidak kunjung keluar dari status menyedihkannya. Serius deh, jika saja Grimmjow yang ada pada posisi Ichigo saat ini, dia akan segera mencari informasi tentang gadis yang diincarnya. Apapun yang bisa membantunya untuk mendapatkan hati gadis itu. Tapi apa yang malah dilakukan kepala oren ini? Termenung di kamar dan menatap jalanan dengan pandangan melankolis. Cih! Memangnya jalanan bisa secara ajaib memunculkan gadis impianmu apa? Sungguh menyedihkan.

"Yaah.. Mau bagaimana lagi? Ini juga pengalaman pertama bagi Kurosaki. Kurasa sedikit wajar jika dia seperti ini," sambil meminum kopi yang dia buat sendiri karena sang tuan rumah sibuk depresi, Ishida menjawab pertanyaan Grimmjow dengan santai.

Grimmjow sedikit tak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya barusan. Memang sih, tak selamanya Ishida berbicara tanpa terlihat sarkastik, tapi agak aneh jika sisi pengertian Ishida muncul jika berhubungan dengan kebodohan Ichigo. Apa Ishida pernah mengalami kejadian serupa? Atau, dia merasa sedikit kasihan pada Ichigo. Mengingat kejadian dua hari yang lalu dan respon gadis itu yang—meskipun wajar agak sedikit mematahkan hati?

**Flashback**

Semburat merah yang muncul di wajah Ichigo dan gadis misterius ini perlahan-lahan sirna seiring dengan suasana yang berubah semakin canggung. Sementara di latar belakang mereka tawa yang semenjak tadi keluar dari ketiga sahabat Ichigo sedikit mereda namun masih menyisakan seringaian di wajah ketiganya. Tampaknya mereka sangat menikmati drama picisan dimana sang sahabat menjadi tokoh utamanya. Untungnya hanya mereka bertigalah yang menjadi penonton pertunjukan dadakan ini sementara mahasiswa lainnya sudah menghilang dari koridor dan telah berada di kelas masing-masing. Jika tidak, pasti akan berhembus kabar yang tidak sedap tentang pewaris Kurosaki Farmacy ini.

Sementara itu, kedua tokoh utama kita ini masih belum menatap mata masing-masing semenjak lamaran tak terduga dan tak disengaja oleh sang pria.

Ichigo, yang tidak tahu harus berkata apa setelah pengakuan yang cukup memalukan itu hanya bisa bergerak tidak tenang di tempatnya berdiri sekarang. Keringat dingin mulai mengalir dari pelipisnya menuju leher kokohnya dan akhirnya menghilang dibalik kerah jaket ungunya. Sambil sesekali melirik gadis di depannya dengan pandangan cemas dan berharap bahwa gadis yang belum dia ketahui namanya ini tidak menganggapnya maniak atau orang aneh yang langsung melamar seseorang dalam pertemuan pertama.

Dan keadaan yang membuatnya tidak nyaman inipun akhirnya diakhiri dengan suara batuk sang gadis,

"Ah... M-maafkan aku, tapi aku harus segera pergi sekarang. Kelasku akan dimulai beberapa menit lagi. Sekali lagi, terima kasih atas bantuannya."

Segera setelah kata-kata ini keluar dari bibir merah muda gadis itu, ia segera mengeratkan pegangan pada buku-bukunya dan segera melesat pergi. Meninggalkan seorang pria berambut oren yang hanya bisa menatap punggung kecilnya yang tertutupi cardigan putih menjauh dari jangkauan, tanpa mampu berbicara lebih bahkan hanya untuk menanyakan sebuah nama. Nama dari seorang gadis mungil dengan kulit putih dan mata lemon sewarna amethys. Gadis manis yang tanpa sengaja telah menorehkan tinta baru dalam hidup Ichigo. Tinta berwarna merah muda.

**End of Flashback**

"Daripada hanya mengkritik Ichigo bukankah lebih baik jika kita membantunya? Menjadi semacam _cupid_ atau apalah..."

Lamunan Grimmjow segera buyar tatkala mendengar sebuah suara yang berasal dari pojok ruangan. Abarai Renji, yang masih sibuk mengunyah keripik kentang yang diambil dari kulkas tanpa permisi inipun melanjutkan,

"... Lagipula apa kalian tidak kasihan padanya? Sudah dua hari ini dia dalam mode depresi dan mengingat kita masih mempunyai tugas dari Szayel-sensei, rasanya sedikit mustahil jika Ichigo bisa ikut ambil bagian dalam proses pengerjaannya," lanjut Renji. Matanya yang sedari tadi sibuk mengawasi pertandingan sepak bola di TV layar datar milik Ichigo inipun akhirnya beralih pada kedua temannya.

Perkataan nanas merah ini tampaknya diresapi baik-baik oleh Grimmjow dan Ishida. Sesaat kemudian, pandangan mata mereka berdua pun bersinggungan. Tampaknya sudah ada kesepakatan yang terjalin di antara mereka.

"Baiklah... Sudah diputuskan. Kita akan membantu si Single Forever ini mendapatkan gadis impiannya. Lagipula aku juga sudah bosan mendapatkan teror dari ayah Ichigo yang menanyakan apakah anaknya sudah punya pacar atau belum," ujar Grimmjow.

Seketika itu pula memori yang tidak menyenangkan—atau lebih tepatnya mimpi buruk yang menjadi nyata bagi ketiga orang tersebut mengalir kedalam pikiran masing-masing. Urgh... Mengingatnya saja membuat mereka bertiga merinding.

Bagaimana tidak? Bisa dipastikan setiap seminggu sekali mereka akan mendapatkan telepon dari Isshin Kurosaki. Bukan untuk beramah tamah dengan teman-teman sang anak, melainkan untuk menanyakan apakah putra sulungnya telah menemukan tambatan hati atau bahkan sudah membuatkannya cucu-cucu yang manis dan imut.

Dan apakah mereka akan dengan senang hati menerima gangguan yang melanggar hak asasi mereka sebagai umat manusia? Jawabannya sudah pasti tidak. Berbagai cara telah mereka lakukan untuk menghentikan teror konstan tersebut, mulai dari mengganti nomor telepon, mematikannya, atau sekedar tak menjawab panggilan sang maniak cucu. Dan apakah semua itu berhasil?

_Nope_.

Kurosaki Isshin selalu saja menemukan cara untuk menghubungi mereka meskipun mereka sudah berganti nomor telepon ribuan kali—entah bagaimana caranya. Dan jika mereka mematikan telepon atau tidak mengangkatnya, kejadian mengerikan akan terjadi keesokan harinya.

Kepala keluarga Kurosaki ini akan mendatangi kampus mereka dan akan bertingkah lebih memalukan lagi. Berteriak pada seluruh kampus kemudian menangis di depan poster sang istri—yang selalu dibawanya kemanapun, bahwa dia telah gagal mendidik anaknya menjadi lelaki sejati jika mendapati kenyataan bahwa si sulung masih saja belum memiliki pacar. Atau menuduh anaknya tidak tertarik pada gadis-gadis dan memilih menjadi penyuka sesama jenis. Dan tentu saja tuduhan ini juga berpengaruh terhadap reputasi ketiganya. Mengingat mereka adalah teman dekat dari sang tertuduh.

Lalu, apa reaksi yang ditampilkan sang Kurosaki muda? Hal ini tentu saja memunculkan mode membunuh Ichigo dalam kekuatan maksimal dan berakhir dengan terlemparnya Kurosaki Isshin—yang sudah tidak berbentuk lagi ke tembok terdekat.

Jadi, daripada ayah Ichigo mendatangi kampus untuk kedua kalinya dan kembali mempermalukan mereka, mereka lebih memilih berlapang dada dan menjawab dengan terpaksa setiap pertanyaan yang dilontarkan olehnya.

Dan karena sekarang mereka telah menemukan solusi untuk menghentikan teror mengerikan itu kemungkinan secara permanen, tentu saja kesempatan yang jarang ada ini tak akan disia-siakan begitu saja oleh mereka.

Tiga tatapan mata dan senyuman licik pun mengarah pada punggung lebar milik Kurosaki Ichigo.

Ichigo yang akhirnya terlepas sejenak dari mode depresinya merasakan seseorang atau lebih tepatnya tiga orang menginvasi _personal space_-nya. Dan tiga wajah dengan senyum mengerikanlah yang menyambut Ichigo ketika membalikkan badannya.

Sedikit kaget dan refleks memundurkan diri karena panik, Ichigo bertanya, "H-hei! Apa yang kalian lakukan dengan wajah sedekat ini? Dan kenapa kalian tersenyum aneh seperti itu?"

Senyuman licik pun semakin mengembang di wajah ketiganya.

"Tak perlu khawatir lagi, Kurosaki. Sudah diputuskan bahwa kami akan membantumu untuk mendapatkan gadis itu. Bagaimanapun caranya." Kilatan cahaya menyapa kacamata Ishida bertepatan dengan kalimat terakhir yang diucapkannya secara perlahan, ditambah seringai tipis yang tak kunjung hilang dari wajah tirusnya, menimbulkan kesan yang entahlah… Sedikit jahat mungkin?

"Semangatlah! Cepat atau lambat gadis itu akan segera ada dipelukanmu," seringai Renji sambil mengacungkan jempolnya.

Dan jawaban dari sang _Cassanova_ memberikan keyakinan lebih saat pandangan bertanya Ichigo beradu dengan mata azure-nya.

"Menaklukkan hati cinta pertamamu? Siapa takut?"

Akhirnya, seringaian yang mendadak absen selama dua hari ini muncul kembali di wajah tampan Kurosaki Ichigo. Mata ambernya kembali berkobar dengan semangat dan kepercayaan diri yang sempat menguap entah kemana.

'_Terima kasih kawan, aku selamanya berhutang budi pada kalian_.'

Jadi, untuk seorang gadis manis di luar sana, bersiap-siaplah. Karena perburuan akan segera dimulai.

_Game is on, honey_…

.

###

.

**Meanwhile**

"_Hatsyi_…"

Suara bersin terdengar cukup keras dari wilayah terpojok café _Fleur-de-lis_. Café dengan lambang yang sama seperti namanya ini memilih warna hijau sebagai warna kebangsaannya. Bukan dengan kebetulan warna ini dipilih dari sekian banyak spektrum pelangi. Simbol _Fleur-de-lis_ berwarna hijau ini memiliki arti harapan, kebahagiaan, dan kesetiaan dalam cinta.

Terletak di samping Todai, menjadikannya salah satu tempat favorit para mahasiswa untuk berkumpul. Selain suasananya yang nyaman, ditambah area _Wi_-_Fi_ gratis, harga makanan dan minuman di café ini juga cukup bersahabat bagi kantong mahasiswa.

Kuchiki Rukia, mahasiswa semester awal fakultas kedokteran universitas Todai ini sedang duduk menunggu kedua sahabatnya di tempat favoritnya, bagian paling ujung café yang berdekatan dengan jendela. Ditemani segelas _iced lemon tea_ dan sebuah buku karya Agatha Christie yang saat ini sedang asyik dibacanya. Namun keasyikannya sedikit terganggu saat tanpa sebab yang jelas, hidungnya terasa gatal hingga akhirnya disusul dengan suara bersin gadis manis tersebut.

"Kuchiki-san, apa kau baik-naik saja? Aku punya obat flu di dalam tasku jika kau mau."

Suara yang sarat kekhawatiran milik Inoue Orihime ini akhirnya menyapa telinga si bungsu Kuchiki. Membuatnya teralihkan sejenak dari kegiatan menggosok hidungnya.

"Ayolah Hime-chan, kupikir Rukia-chan bersin bukan karena virus atau apa. Mungkin saja akhirnya ada seorang pengagum rahasia yang sedang membicarakan gadis manis kita satu ini. Awww~ _so sweet_…"

Seandainya Momo Hinamori tahu seberapa dekat tebakannya dengan kenyataan, bisa dipastikan akan ada acara tebar bunga disusul dengan pelajaran mengenai 'Apa Saja yang Harus Dilakukan Saat Kencan Pertama'. Tentu saja dengan Rukia Kuchiki sebagai muridnya.

Ya, Rukia memang belum pernah kencan ataupun pacaran, selain karena dia belum tertarik dengan hal-hal seperti itu, sang kakak, Byakuya Kuchiki yang juga merupakan salah satu dosen termuda, terjenius sekaligus terdingin di Todai, menjadi alasan utama mengapa banyak pria di luar sana mundur teratur sebelum sempat mendekati gadis mungil ini.

Belum sempat Rukia membalas kata-kata dari kedua sahabatnya, gadis itu sudah terlebih dahulu masuk kedalam pelukan mematikan milik gadis bercepol ini. Sampai akhirnya Rukia bisa keluar dari pelukan itu meskipun dengan susah payah.

"Oh ayolah Momo… Tidak perlu membunuhku dengan pelukan supermu. Dan bersin itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan seseorang sedang membicarakanmu atau tidak. Hal seperti itu tidak terjadi di dunia nyata. Itulah akibat dari terlalu banyak membaca novel romantis."

Lirikan sebal Rukia pun mendarat kearah Momo. Namun, lirikan itu segera berubah menjadi senyuman manis saat menjawab pertanyaan dari sahabatnya yang bersurai orange karamel, "Oh iya, aku baik-baik saja kok Inoue. Mungkin tadi ada debu yang tidak sengaja kuhirup."

"_Yokatta_… Ku kira Kuchiki-san mengalami flu dimusim semi. Oh iya, maaf telat. Tadi kami mampir sebentar di sebuah toko dan akhirnya kami membeli ini untuk Kuchiki-san. Taraaa~"

Sebuah boneka berukuran sedang berwarna berwarna putih dengan pita warna ungu di salah satu telinga panjangnya segera muncul dihadapan Rukia. Dress bertema lolita dengan warna senada pun membalut tubuh putih boneka tersebut.

"Kyaaa~ Chappy! Imutnya… _Arigatou_ Inoue, Momo… Aku memang sudah lama ingin membeli Chappy edisi Princess Lolitta, tapi belum ada waktu luang sampai saat ini." Mata besar Rukia menunjukkan binar-binar indahnya karena perasaan senang yang membuncah.

"_Douita_. Lagipula kami juga membeli boneka yang sama. Jadi tidak ada salahnya kan membeli satu lagi untukmu?"

Kemudian Momo dan Inoue menunjukkan boneka milik mereka. Hampir sama dengan milik Rukia, hanya saja gaun boneka milik Momo berwarna hijau sedangkan milik Inoue berwarna merah muda, tentunya dengan pita senada gaun masing-masing.

Teriakan histeris yang disusul dengan tawa ceria meramaikan suasana pojok café disepanjang sore hari itu. Terus berbincang dengan antusiasme tinggi khas gadis muda.

Ya, nikmatilah saat-saat terakhir hidup normalmu, Kuchiki. Karena drama picisan yang tak begitu kau sukai akan menjadi bumbu penyedap keseharianmu. Dan sebentar lagi hidupmu akan berubah 180 derajat, kearah yang lebih baik.

**To be continued**

**Pojok Author :**

Hallo Minna-san… Jumpa lagi dengan karya abal saya… Xdd

Maaf ya, saya tidak bisa apdet kilat, halilintar, angin puyuh atau badai Katrina sekalipun. #dilempar sandal

Akhir-akhir ini saya cukup sibuk dan baru punya waktu luang sekarang. Saya juga mau minta maaf karena chap ini pendek banget dan belum ada interaksi IchiRukinya. Tapi… Di chapter depan pengejaran akan segera dimulai kok. Jadi tenang saja, yang perlu dikhawatirkan cuma lama atau tidaknya apdetan chap depan muncul. *slaps

Oh iya. Quote di atas berasal dari lagu super manis milik Juniel ft. Jung Yong Hwa dengan judul Fool. Saya jadi ketawa-ketawa sendiri pas tahu artinya. Mengingatkan pada dua orang favorit kita sih… *lirik IR.

And special thanks to **Owwie Owl, Wishy Nara, Naruzhea AiChi, Keiko Eni Naomi, Rukaga Ann, Azura Kuchiki, aeni hibiki, Guest, KittyLuvBunny, hendrik widyawati , Purple and Blue, Toyama Ichiru, Rukiorra Schiffer, bianca luna, SheWonGirl, puspa jaegerjaques , Ririii-chan, princess G1slalu, **dan **ichirukilover.** Terima kasih atas sambutan hangat kalian Minna, saya benar-benar terharu *bows*. Love you all! /*3*)/

Dan ini balasan untuk review no login. Yang login balasannya sudah dikirim lewat PM masing-masing ya? Xd

**aeni hibiki **:Hallo! Salam kenal juga ya? Terima kasih atas semangatnya… Lucu dan menarik ya? Syukurlah kalau kamu suka cerita abal saya ini. Xdd Ini sudah lanjut lho! Silahkan dibaca jika berkenan… :P

**Guest** : Waah… langsung to the point ya? Xd Makasih sudah mau mampir di kotak review saya. Ini sudah lanjut lho… Ditunggu kesan pesannya… =D

**princess G1slalu** : PW! *big hugs* Senangnya kamu mau mampir ke sini. Xd Kenapa mesti malu? Aku kan g bisa gigit lewat kotak review. =D Syukur deh kalau kamu suka. Ini juga nepatin janjiku ke kamu yang dulu itu lho… Btw, ini udah apdet. Ditunggu kesan pesannya ya? Miss U too... *3*

**ichirukilover** : Hallo… Hehehe… Terima kasih ya sudah dibilang manis… Saya jadi malu. *plakk! Untuk proses pengejarannya kemungkinan akan dijelaskan di chap depan. Xd Ini udah apdet, silahkan dibaca jika berkenan…

Yosh! Sampai jumpa di chap selanjutnya Minna…

_Jaa matta_!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 : Err... Stalking You?**

"I love you! Baby! Baby! Baby!  
You smiled to me,  
And made me your prisoner with those lips,  
Let me have you all to my self,  
At least within my dreams…"

* * *

Disclaimer : Bleach and it's characters belong to Tite Kubo, I own nothing.

Pair : Ichigo K. X Rukia K.

Genre : Romance, Humor, Friendship.

Warning : AU, OOC, Typo(s), gaje, alur kecepetan, author newbie, dll.

.

.

Don't Like, Don't Read

.

.

Baiklah…. Jika kau berpendapat bahwa Kuchiki Rukia adalah sosok yang polos, lugu dan masih hijau di dunia percintaan, aku tak bisa menyalahkan pola pikirmu itu, karena pada dasarnya memang begitulah ia. Tapi, Kuchiki Rukia tidak lah sebodoh yang orang-orang kira. Oh ayolah…. Dia meraih beasiswa penuh di Todai ini bukan hanya karena tampangnya yang super manis, kan?

Kembali ke topik utama, Rukia memang terkadang memilih mengabaikan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan perhatian lebih yang diberikan oleh lawan jenis. Tengok saja lokernya yang tidak pernah absen dari bunga, cokelat, boneka dan surat cinta—serius deh, memangnya tidak ada pendekatan yang lebih abnormal lagi apa? Semua selalu sama, hanya berani memberi perhatian dari jauh, mencuri pandang saat mereka berpikir tidak ada yang melihat. Monoton, terlalu _mainstream_ dan Rukia benci akan hal itu.

Pola pikir Rukia sebenarnya cukup sederhana. Kau suka, nyatakanlah…, tidak berani, ya pergi saja…. Tapi jangan pernah berharap gadis Kuchiki ini akan melirikmu untuk kedua kalinya. Masalah diterima atau tidak itu urusan nanti, karena yang Rukia butuhkan adalah kepastian, bukan angan-angan semu yang bisa remuk kapan saja.

Intinya, Rukia tidak ingin terlalu banyak menaruh harap. Untuk kemudian disakiti.

.

.

###

.

.

Pagi itu, ada pemandangan yang cukup berbeda di salah satu sudut kampus Todai. Sesosok makhluk berwarna hitam terlihat mengendap-endap di salah satu bagian kampus yang juga merupakan area loker khusus mahasiswa baru fakultas kedokteran. Dilihat dari gelagat anehnya, tampaknya ia sedang mencari sebuah loker milik seorang mahasiswa—atau lebih tepatnya milik seorang Kuchiki Rukia. Karena memang ini terlalu dini untuk para mahasiswa berdatangan ke kampus, maka sosok itu bisa dengan leluasa membuka loker itu dan memasukkan sebuah bungkusan berwarna violet ke dalamnya. Dan darimana sosok itu tahu kode kombinasi untuk membuka loker tersebut? _Well_, jika kau mempunyai sahabat bermata empat yang kebetulan merangkap sebagai ketua senat maka hal itu bukanlah sesuatu yang sulit untuk didapatkan.

Selesai melakukan misinya, ia tak langsung pergi dari tempat itu. Ditatapnya dalam diam loker bernomor 1401 di depannya. Tak ada ekspresi berlebihan yang ditampilkan, hanya raut muka yang melembut dan tatapan mata yang hangat.

'_Semoga semuanya berjalan lancar_…."

Hingga kemudian sosok tersebut berlalu, membawa senyuman tulus berupa pengharapan akan akhir yang lebih baik.

…

Rukia Kuchiki memandang dengan datar sebuah bungkusan di tangannya. Seingatnya ia tak pernah menaruh bahkan memiliki benda berwarna ungu tersebut. Rukia menimbang-nimbang benda di tangannya, menerka apa saja yang mungkin disembunyikan oleh benda yang cukup berat tersebut. Mata lemonnya memperhatikan sekeliling, berharap dapat menangkap seklumit bayangan dari sang pemberi. Namun, yang terpantulkan dari iris violet itu tak lebih dari sekumpulan mahasiswa yang mondar-mandir di koridor.

Helaan napas terdengar dari bibir mungil gadis itu. Sudah diputuskan. Ia akan membukanya di taman belakang kampus. Toh mata kuliahnya masih dimulai sekitar empat puluh lima menit lagi. Kaki mungilnya bergegas melewati koridor panjang, beberapa belokan lagi dan sampailah ia ke taman yang entah kenapa sepi pengunjung ini. Tanpa perlu melihat-lihat sekeliling, Rukia langsung menuju tempat favoritnya. Hingga akhirnya dia bersandar pada sebuah pohon _maple _yang berada di pinggir taman sambil merasakan tekstur rumput hijau yang menjadi alas duduknya. Dengan hati-hati, dibukanya pita silver yang menjadi penghias kotak tersebut, kemudian bungkus violetnya.

Dan sebuah buku bercover birulah yang pertama kali menyapa matanya. Nemesis, sebuah novel karya Agatha Christie yang kebetulan sedang diburunya. Siapapun sang pemberi pasti memikirkan hadiahnya dengan sungguh-sungguh. Karena biasanya, yang mampir di lokernya hanyalah cokelat, bunga, boneka, surat cinta, atau tiket konser. Pernah sekali ia mendapatkan buku, namun seperti biasa, buku berjenis _romance_-lah yang tampil dihadapannya. Dan ketika jari lentiknya membuka halaman pertama novel tersebut, terseliplah sebuah kertas dengan tinta violet.

_Di jantung bunga sakura,_

_saat bulan memantulkan cahaya mudanya._

_Kau akan mendapatkan seorang pertapa,_

_yang memuja Dewi Keadilan, dalam diam._

Dan seulas senyum pun terlukis pada wajah Rukia.

.

.

###

.

.

**Karakura Park, 06.00 pm**

Abarai Renji, menatap dengan bosan pintu masuk taman, sesekali tangannya sibuk menghalau nyamuk yang entah mengapa suka sekali mengerumuninya. Posisinya yang berada di belakang semak yang cukup rimbun pun tak membantu sama sekali.

'_Kalau dikerumuni cewek cantik sih mending. Ini malah benda terbang yang tidak ada imut-imutnya._'

Sibuk dengan gerutuan dalam hatinya, Renji luput melihat sebuah mobil silver yang memasuki area parkir taman. Namun, ketika ia mendengar suara pintu tertutup yang diikuti langkah kaki, ia segera menoleh untuk memastikan apakah targetnya malam ini sudah sampai. Setelah pasti, segera ia gunakan _walkie talkie_ yang ada digenggamannya saat ini, mengabari sahabat-sahabatnya akan kedatangan sang gadis.

"Kedatangan target sudah terkonfirmasi, _roger_."

Dan hingga punggung mungil sang target menghilang dari pandangan, barulah Renji bangkit dari persembunyiannya. Ia alihkan pandangannya ke langit malam, mengamati berbagai macam permata langit yang tersaji di hadapannya, sambil sedikit berusaha menyembunyikan lengkungan yang tidak mau menghilang dari bibirnya. Bagaimanapun juga, ia ikut berbahagia untuk sahabatnya.

'_Selamat berjuang, Berry boy…._'

…

Kuchiki Rukia menatap dengan kagum sekelilingya. Yaaah, meskipun ia tak begitu menyukai hal-hal berbau _romance_, bukan berarti naluri wanitanya tidak tergerak saat melihat ini kan? Kaki mungil berbalut _flat shoes_ warna birunya menapaki ribuan kelopak bunga mawar yang tersebar sepanjang jalan setapak itu, seakan bertindak bagai _red_ _carpet_ yang menunggu sang bintang utama, sedangkan di bagian kiri dan kanannya, lilin-lilin kecil bertugas sebagai pagar penjaga.

Tampaknya ia tak salah menafsirkan pesan tadi siang. Surga bunga sakura adalah nama lain dari Taman Karakura, dan 'di jantung bunga sakura' berarti di pusat taman Karakura. Hal ini juga merujuk pada bait selanjutnya, 'saat bulan memantulkan cahaya mudanya' yang bisa merujuk pada keterangan waktu juga tempat. 'Saat bulan memantulkan cahaya mudanya' di sini mungkin saja diartikan cahaya bulan yang memantul pada danau yang berada di pusat taman, dan untuk 'cahaya mudanya' berarti si pengirim ingin ia temui saat bulan baru saja menampakkan diri di langit malam, yang bisa berarti pukul 06.00 pm. Sedangkan untuk bait ketiga dan keempat bisa diartikan orang misterius ini ingin bertemu dengan Rukia. Karena tokoh utama dalam novel Nemesis yang diterima Rukia memiliki julukan Dewi Keadilan. Tentu saja ini adalah alasan lain kenapa orang misterius ini memberikan Nemesis ke Rukia, kan? Secara, novel yang diburu Rukia itu bukan hanya Nemesis saja.

Dan langkah Rukia pun terhenti saat akhirnya ia sampai di pusat taman. Mata lemonnya seakan tak mampu beralih dari pemandangan di depannya. Dan untuk pertama kalinya, Rukia merasakan debaran jantungnya menggila disertai perasaan menggelitik nan hangat yang timbul di hati dan perutnya. Bukan karena saat ini ia telah melewati terowongan cahaya yang berisi lampu-lampu kecil berbagai warna. Bukan juga karena ada ribuan lampion yang berada di atas danau, atau karena ledakan kembang api berbagai bentuk dan warna yang menghiasi langit malam itu—yang juga merupakan ulah Ishida dan Grimmjow, dan tentu saja Rukia tidak mengetahui hal ini—, melainkan karena ada sesosok pria dengan warna rambut mencolok sedang berdiri di hadapannya. Pria itu tampak _casual_ namun rapi dengan kaos hitam yang membungkus otot tubuhnya dengan pas juga celana _jeans_ warna biru tua. Oh, dan jangan lupakan tangan kanannya yang memegang sebuket bunga mawar warna merah.

Ya, Rukia tahu siapa pria ini. Dia salah satu senpai di kampusnya. Kurosaki Ichigo-senpai, seorang idola kampus yang entah mengapa selalu tersenyum manis saat pandangan mereka beradu—dan sayangnya karena hal ini pula ia menjadi bahan godaan wajib bagi Momo Hinamori. Lagi pula ia tak mungkin juga melupakan pertemuan pertama mereka yang—ehem, cukup berkesan itu kan?

Lengkungan tipis di bibir pria itu pun semakin melebar tatkala melihat gadis impiannya berdiri terpaku di hadapannya dengan semburat merah yang cukup kentara. Ya, mungkin saja kan, si mungil ini juga mempunyai rasa yang sama?

Dan belum sempat ia malafalkan kalimat yang sudah dibaca dan dihafalkannya ribuan kali ini, sebuah suara berisik namun sangat dikenalnya segera menghentikannya.

KRIIING~ _Good Morning_, Ichigoooo~

Secara refleks tangannya segera meraih benda di sampingnya dan melemparkan benda tersebut ke tembok sekuat tenaga. Dan seiring dengan hancurnya _Isshin's Special Alarm_, berakhir jugalah mimpi terindah yang pernah dimiliki sulung Kurosaki ini.

"Ck! MENYEBALKAAAN!"

Teriakan frustasi yang terdengar cukup keras dari apartemen ini membuat pejalan kaki yang kebetulan melintas segera mempercepat langkahnya—atau lari?—menghindar dari apapun sumber teriakan tersebut. Meninggalkan Ichigo yang hanya bisa menatap jam wekernya dengan tatapan membunuh.

_Poor Ichigo_….

.

.

###

.

.

Burung-burung mulai bercicitan menyambut mentari yang baru saja mengintip malu di balik gumpalan awan. Menorehkan semburat merah yang didominasi warna jingga di ujung cakrawala sana. Cahaya yang berhasil keluar dari kungkungan sang mega pun memantul lembut pada tetesan embun yang terjebak di antara dedaunan dan rumput liar. Menimbulkan kilauan yang menyejukkan mata.

Namun, suasana pagi yang cukup damai di taman kota ini menjadi terusik tatkala terdengar suara berisik dari sebuah semak belukar yang berdiri dengan polosnya di salah satu sudut terteduh di taman itu. Sesekali terdengar erangan kesakitan yang disertai dengan gerakan tiba-tiba dari semak tersebut—atau lebih tepatnya penghuni di baliknya.

"Aaargh... S-sakit tahu! Tidak bisakah kau lebih lembut sedikit?"

"Hah..., hah... Bisa diam tidak, sih? Ini susah dan sempit sekali. Kalau kau terus bergerak begitu bagaimana kita bisa menyelesaikannya? Apa kau mau kita ketahuan?"

"A-aduh! Aku juga tidak akan berisik kalau kau melakukannya dengan benar. Dasar bodoh!"

Erangan dan bisik-bisik dari balik semak tersebut terus berlanjut hingga beberapa menit. Membuat seekor tupai yang sedang mencari makan di pohon terdekat menatap penasaran ke arah tersebut.

Dan tampaknya kejadian yang cukup aneh ini juga menarik perhatian seorang ibu muda yang kebetulan sedang berjalan-jalan di jalan setapak yang berjarak hanya beberapa meter dari semak tersebut. Tangannya yang lentik mencengkram erat dorongan kereta bayi di depannya. Dengan postur tubuh kaku serta mulut yang sedikit terbuka, ibu itu hanya mampu menatap horor semak belukar yang semakin mengganas melakukan goyangannya. Entah apa yang ada di dalam pikirannya saat ini. Yang jelas, kilatan emosi antara tidak percaya, jijik, marah dan malu sedang berlomba menampakkan dirinya di wajah sang ibu.

"A-augh..., pelan-pelan, _baka_!"

"Berhenti bergerak-gerak! Apa kau mau ini patah?!"

Hanya kata itulah yang berhasil ditangkap oleh telinga sang ibu sebelum akhirnya suara di balik semak itu memudar tergantikan keheningan yang canggung. Hingga pada akhirnya ocehan yang berasal dari dalam kereta berwarna biru di depannya mengalihkan perhatiannya dari aktivitas mencurigakan di balik semak tersebut. Mata besar dengan binar-binar indah berbalik menatapnya dengan raut penasaran khas seorang bayi. Dan tidak lama kemudian sang ibu sudah melesat pergi sambil mendorong keretanya menuju sisi lain taman. Berharap bahwa apa yang didengarnya barusan tidak mempengaruhi kepolosan dan kesucian sang anak.

_Poor Mom_...

…

Jadi, apa sih yang terjadi di balik semak belukar tersebut? Sebenarnya ibu itu akan mengetahui jawabannya jika saja ia mau menunggu lima menit lebih lama.

"Huah... Akhirnya bisa keluar juga!"

Dan kali ini sebuah teriakan kelegaanlah yang terdengar dari semak tersebut diiringi dengan munculnya sesosok nana—err..., manusia berambut merah menyala. Namun kemunculan itu tidak berlangsung lama karena sesaat kemudian sebuah tangan muncul dari balik semak dan menarik orang tersebut untuk kembali bersembunyi.

"Jangan keras-keras, _baka_! Rukia sebentar lagi akan lewat dan aku tidak mau penantian kita ini menjadi sia-sia karena tingkah bodohmu!" Tatapan membunuh pun dihadiahkan dengan senang hati oleh Ichigo. Sejak pagi _mood_-nya memang sedang buruk—karena alarm sialan itu—dan tingkah bodoh Renji yang mungkin saja menghancurkan salah satu rencananya sedikit membuatnya naik darah. Dan sejak kapan Ichigo memanggil Rukia dengan nama kecilnya? Ya, semenjak mengetahui nama lengkap sang gadis idaman—dan itu berarti beberapa hari yang lalu—Ichigo selalu memanggil Rukia dengan nama kecilnya.

Renji yang melihat tatapan mematikan Ichigo inipun hanya bisa menunjukkan cengiran andalannya sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang memang gatal.

"Hehehe..., maaf deh, aku hanya terlalu gembira karena bisa keluar dari cabang menyebalkan itu," sahut Renji, tangan kanannya masih sibuk mencoba membersihkan beberapa daun dan ranting yang tidak sengaja tersangkut di rambutnya.

"Ck... Merepotkan saja."

Grimmjow memutar-mutar pundaknya dengan malas, menghilangkan sedikit pegal yang tiba-tiba bertandang di ototnya. Memang sih, untuk ukuran pria sekelas Grimmjow menarik keluar kepala seorang Baboon Merah yang tersangkut di ranting semak bukanlah hal yang cukup sulit untuk dilakukan, tetapi mengingat si Baboon yang tidak mau tinggal diam dan terus memberontak saat 'proses penyelamatannya' yang memakan waktu beberapa menit itu, rasanya sedikit pegal yang Grimmjow rasakan saat ini adalah wajar.

"Hei! Bukan salahku kan kalau aku ingin mengambil pulpen keberuntunganku yang jatuh di antara semak. Pulpen ini salah satu hadiah dari Tatsuki dan dia pasti akan membunuhku jika tahu aku menghilangkannya. Dan tubuhku juga bentol-bentol karena gigitan semut saat tersangkut lama di sana," sahut Renji tidak terima.

'_Itu sih deritamu_,' respon Grimmjow acuh tak acuh.

Lagipula untuk apa juga Renji membawa pulpen keberuntungannya ke tempat ini? Hanya _Kami-sama_ dan Renji saja yang tahu jawabannya. Dan dari pengakuan Renji inilah bisa kita tarik kesimpulan siapa yang memegang kuasa penuh dalam hubungan mereka. Well, selamat datang di Perkumpulan Suami-Suami Takut Istri, Renji...

"Berhenti bertingkah seperti orang bar-bar dan tutup mulut kalian. Kuchiki sedang mendekat dari arah jam tiga."

Ucapan dari Ishida segera mengalihkan perhatian ketiganya ke arah gadis yang akan menjadi objek observasi (baca: _stalking_) mereka selama beberapa hari ke depan ini. Sang gadis, atau lebih tepatnya Kuchiki Rukia sedang berlari dengan kecepatan penuh ke arah mereka. Sedikit keringat menghiasi wajah manisnya yang kini sedikit tersapu warna merah muda. Rambut kuncir kudanya bergoyang dengan semangat seiring dengan langkah mantap sang gadis menembus atmosfer pagi di taman tersebut, tak menghiraukan sejuknya angin yang membelai tubuhnya dengan mesra. Dan bagi Kurosaki Ichigo—yang saat ini tidak berhenti menatap kagum kearah bidadari mungilnya, Kuchiki Rukia adalah makhluk tercantik—selain ibunya—yang pernah tertangkap oleh mata ambernya. Bahkan mentari pagi yang menyinari siluet sang gadis itu hanya menambah keindahannya, seakan _inner_ _beauty_-nya saja tidak cukup menyilaukan mata. Terkesan mengada-ada? Mungkin. Terlalu berlebihan? Tidak juga. Bukankah di dunia ini tidak ada yang lebih gila daripada cinta?

"Dan aku yakin sebentar lagi dia akan meneteskan air liur," sindir Grimmjow.

Dan inilah akhir dari fantasi manisnya terhadap Rukia, meninggalkan satu urat yang mendadak tercetak di dahinya setelah mendengar perkataan sahabat birunya. Dengan kerutan permanen yang mungkin saja membuat para lansia bersyukur dengan wajah di hari tuanya itu serta tatapan mata yang lebih tajam dari silet manapun, Ichigo menjawab dengan sengit perkataan Grimmjow,

"Setidaknya aku hanya melakukannya saat melihat Rukia, tidak sepertimu yang tiap kali melihat wanita cantik langsung keluar sifat aslinya. Dan aku tidak meneteskan air liur, _tawake_!"

"Ya, dan Renji adalah penari balet dengan pom-pom dan telinga kelinci," sarkas Grimmjow.

"Hei! Kenapa aku juga dibawa-bawa?!"

"Sebaiknya kita segera pergi dari sini. Lagipula kita sudah memastikan bahwa rutinitas Kuchiki-san sama dengan data yang aku peroleh. Nampaknya kita bisa memulai semuanya besok pagi." Ishida menaikkan kacamatanya, sedikit menatap tajam Kurosaki yang ingin memprotes ucapannya, "Kenapa aku bilang besok? Karena hari ini kita harus menyelesaikan tugas dari Szayel-sensei. Itu, jika kau masih mau mendapatkan nilai bagus dan gadis impianmu secepat mungkin Kurosaki." Dan Ichigo hanya bisa menutup mulutnya sambil diam-diam mencibir. Well, menunggu satu hari lagi untuk memulai aksi tidak masalah kan?

'_Sampai jumpa esok hari, nyonya Kurosaki_…_._'

Dan untuk pertama kalinya dalam hari ini, sebuah senyuman mengembang di wajah tampan Kurosaki Ichigo.

**To be continued**

**Pojok Author:**

Otanjoubi Omedettou, Ichigooo~ *niup terompet* #dor!

Hehehe... Ohayou, minna-san? Ada kah yang merindukan saya? #plakk! Maaf ya, g bisa apdet kilat atau apa... Habisnya aku kan pengen ikutan apdet di hari ulang tahunnya Ichigo juga... *alesan* #plakk

Dan maaf juga kalau adegan romantis yang g ada romantisnya sama sekali di atas itu cuma mimpinya Ichigo, bukan kenyataan... #dilempar sendal. Habisnya kalau aku bikin sekarang rasanya terlalu cepat, kan mengenal lebih jauh aja belum. Fufufu...

Oh iya, jika ada pertanyaan yg sekiranya mengganjal atau kurang ngerti sama jalan cerita di atas, _feel free to PM me_! *halah*. Udah aja ya, g enak kalau lebih banyak AN daripada ceritanya. *plakk!

Seperti biasa, special thanks to **Purple and Blue, Keiko Eni Naomi, Owwie Owl, Azura Kuchiki, Naruzhea AiChi, princess G1slalu, Wishy Nara, KittyLuvBunny, julianeka, Rukaga Ann, loly jun, aeni hibiki, jessi** (sampai ripiu dua kali, sankyuuu~ *big hugs*), **Toyama Ichiru **(cie... yang hari ini pake putih abu-abu... Xdd), **darries, hendrik widyawati **dan **Lya Awlya.** Terima kasih atas dukungannya minna-san... Hontouni arigatou... *deep bow*

Ini balasan review non login, yang login udah di PM masing-masing ya? Xd

**princess G1slalu: **Hallo lagi PW! Selamat datang... Xdd Hehehe... maaf ya apdetnya lama, aku jadi g enak *plakk*. Kyaaa... Alhamdulillah deh kalau kamu suka. *sujud syukur* Hehehe... Ini abal kok, masih banyak karya author di luar sana yg lebih bagus. Tapi, makasih ya? Yosh, ganbatte! *.*9

**julianeka: **Kyaaa... Maaf aku apdetnya lama. *plakk!* Hehehe... Sankyu udah suka ama cerita abalku. Xd Ini sudah lanjut. :D

**aeni hibiki: **Hihihi... Kayaknya harus tambah penasaran lagi nih. *dilempar sendal*. Di atas udah ada sedikit gambaran cara pendekatan Ichigo secara romantis. Xd Ini sudah lanjut lho! Yosh, ganbatte! n,n9

**jessi:** Apa yang akan Ichigo lakukan? Apa aja boleh... *plakk!* Ini sudah lanjut, makasih atas review-nya ya? Xd

**darries: **Hallo, hallo! Salam kenal juga ya? Xd

Hehehe... Maaf ya g bisa ngelanjutin fic ini secepat mungkin... *keringat dingin* Di atas sudah ada sedikit gambaran tentang pendekatan Ichigo secara romantis, *meskipun cuma mimpi* #plakk!

Hihihi... pastinya g bakal kubuat mudah kan? Menaklukkan hati Rukia Kuchiki gitu lho... *evil smirk*, ini udah apdet, meskipun asapnya ketinggalan. Hehehe... Ganbatte! *.*d

Yosh! Sampai jumpa di chap selanjutnya Minna… Dan selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa bagi yang menjalankan… XD

**PS. **Lagu di atas punyanya AKB48, yang tahu judulnya silahkan angkat tangan! xdd

_Jaa matta_!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 : The Art of Seduction (Part 1).**

"Something's gotta give now,

cause I'm dying just to make you see,

that I need you here with me now,

cause you've got that one thing…"

~One Thing by One Direction~

* * *

**Disclaimer : Bleach and it's characters belong to Tite Kubo, I own nothing.**

**Pair : Ichigo K. X Rukia K.**

**Genre : Romance, Humor, Friendship.**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Typo(s), gaje, alur kecepetan, author newbie, dll.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like, Don't Read ^^**

**.**

**.**

Sebenarnya, ada banyak cara yang bisa dilakukan untuk menaklukkan hati para wanita. Sebuket bunga mawar dan sekotak cokelat berbentuk hati adalah sekian dari beribu contoh sederhana untuk membuat gadis-gadis muda tersipu dan menunduk malu. Tapi, faktor terpenting dari itu semua adalah jangan pernah lupa untuk menyematkan senyum terbaik yang biasanya tersimpan rapat untuk momen-momen tertentu. Karena survei membuktikan bahwa senyuman tulus milik laki-laki idaman adalah obat paling manjur untuk membuat wanita sedikit hilang kesadaran, atau paling tidak menjerit-jerit kesenangan—yang tentunya hanya dilakukan dalam hati saja.

Namun, hal ini akan sukses dilakukan jika tipe wanita yang kita kejar adalah seseorang yang konservatif. Tipe sederhana yang lebih mementingkan ketulusan serta perasaan yang tersirat dalam kado _mainstream_ tersebut dibandingkan nilai materialnya. Lain halnya jika wanita idaman kita adalah wanita masa kini yang sedikit terpaku dengan pemikiran akan masa depan. Wanita tipe ini biasanya akan lebih membutuhkan 'asuransi' untuk kehidupan selanjutnya. Sedikit kilatan mobil atau motor _sport_, beberapa kibasan _kredit card_, dan sedikit tambahan kerlipan berlian di beberapa bagian tubuh akan sangat membantu untuk mengikat wanita tipe ini. Tak ada maksud untuk berpikiran buruk, karena merasa aman akan kenyamanan masa depan adalah hal yang wajar jika menjadi idaman seorang wanita.

Lalu, bagaimana dengan Tuan Putri Kuchiki yang satu ini? Apakah dia termasuk dalam salah satu tipe tersebut, atau malah gabungan dari keduanya? Atau mungkin, dirinya adalah spesies baru yang belum pernah ditemukan oleh siapapun? Apapun itu, cepat atau lambat Kurosaki Ichigo akan menemukan jawabannya—tentunya dengan berbagai macam perjuangan yang cukup melelahkan tubuh, hati juga pikiran.

Karena pada dasarnya, membuat seorang Kuchiki Rukia terpesona itu tidaklah semudah mengibaskan rambut, sekalipun senyum tiga jari—yang sering membuat mulut kram—sudah tersungging dengan manis. Bahkan jika ditambahi dengan kerlap-kerlip berlatar merah muda, persentase keberhasilan dari cara ini hanya akan mencapai 10% . Ya, meskipun Kurosaki Ichigo memiliki wajah dan tubuh yang bisa mengalihkan dunia bagi sebagian besar kaum hawa, hal itu sedikit banyak tidak berpengaruh pada Rukia. Karena sekali lagi, Kuchiki Rukia hanya bisa ditaklukkan oleh aksi nyata, bukan hanya melalui tebar pesona…

**.**

**.**

**###**

**.**

**.**

Ide pertama untuk menaklukkan hati Kuchiki Rukia datang dari pemikiran kritis milik Ishida Uryuu—yang tentu saja diragukan keefektifannya oleh Ichigo dan Grimmjow. Dan setelah mendapatkan berbagai informasi dari sumber yang bisa dipercaya (baca: menguping langsung dari narasumbernya), akhirnya dapat dipastikan bahwa rencana ini akan dijalankan saat ketiga gadis itu pergi berbelanja pada akhir pekan.

Rencana ini bisa dibilang cukup merepotkan, karena selain membutuhkan sebuah tempat yang cukup menarik untuk melakukan 'eksekusi', mereka juga harus mendapatkan ukuran tubuh milik Rukia Kuchiki. Hal ini tak ada hubungannya dengan kemesuman keempat pria tadi. Karena tujuan Ishida setelah mendapatkan data-data itu adalah membuat sebuah _dress_ untuk si bungsu Kuchiki. Dan hubungannya dengan rencana pendekatan tahap pertama oleh Ichigo Kurosaki ini terdapat pada rancangan kemeja yang memiliki pola dan warna yang sama dengan _dress_ tersebut.

Agak klise dan sedikit memalukan memang, tapi ini adalah salah satu tujuan Ishida membuat baju _couple_ untuk Ichigo dan Rukia. Mendekatkan mereka melalui rumor yang berkembang di penjuru kampus saat keduanya terlihat memakai baju yang serasi. Karena dengan membuat Rukia terus teringat akan Ichigo—melalui godaan dari teman-temannya—dapat memperbesar kemungkinan tumbuhnya benih-benih suka pada diri Rukia. Itu, atau malah membuat Rukia semakin menjauh dari Ichigo karena perasaan canggung. Dan sekecil apapun kemungkinan rencana ini sukses, tak akan mampu mengubah pendirian Ichigo untuk tetap melaksanakannya. Meskipun reputasi dan harga dirinya yang menjadi taruhan, tak akan jadi masalah jika hasil akhirnya adalah hati gadis itu berada pada genggaman tangannya.

Dan akhirnya, setelah mengumpulkan berbagai informasi penting selama berhari-hari, tibalah saat yang paling dinantikan oleh Kurosaki Ichigo. Dimulainya proses perburuan yang menentukan masa depan kisah cintanya. Akankah terus berjalan sampai mencapai garis _finish_, atau berakhir sebelum bendera _start_ dikibarkan…

**…**

Akhir pekan. Dua kata ini tentu saja cukup menjadi alasan bagi penduduk setempat untuk membuat salah satu pusat perbelanjaan di kota Tokyo ini terlihat lebih padat dari hari-hari biasanya. Semua orang terlihat begitu santai dan fokus akan kepentingannya masing-masing. Berjalan-jalan sambil menikmati sajian dari berbagai etalase, dan sesekali menyambangi toko yang sekiranya menarik perhatian. Beberapa orang juga terlihat sedang menikmati makanan cepat saji yang tersedia pada area _food court_. Bersenda gurau dengan beberapa teman selepas menonton film atau berbelanja ria.

Sebenarnya tak ada yang cukup istimewa pada hari itu, kecuali munculnya dua sosok yang meskipun terlihat keren dengan rambut anti _mainstream_-nya, tapi sedikit terlihat aneh karena gaya berjalan mereka yang terlihat seperti mengendap-endap. Apalagi, dua orang tersebut hanya menatap lurus pada satu arah saja, dan tepat beberapa meter di depan kedua pria tadi, terlihatlah tiga gadis muda berbeda tinggi yang sedang menikmati indahnya sore hari sambil melihat-lihat etalase toko, mencari beberapa pernak-pernik lucu atau baju-baju yang cukup manis untuk dibeli.

"Hei, Ichigo… Memangnya kau yakin rencana si kacamata itu akan berhasil?" Sang 'penguntit' berambut biru terang akhirnya membuka suara setelah sekian lama membisu. Sedikit gerah dan bosan dengan kegiatannya sore ini.

_'Seharusnya tadi kuterima saja ajakan kencan Nelliel.' _

"Entahlah… Meskipun rencana ini sedikit kuno dan memalukan-" kening Grimmjow mengerut tak setuju setelah mendengar kata 'sedikit', "-menurutku tak ada salahnya untuk dicoba. Lagipula aku tak ingin merepotkan kalian lebih banyak lagi," jawab Ichigo. Tak seperti biasanya memang. Tapi, entah mengapa akhir-akhir ini dirinya sering merasa tak berguna. Harus merepotkan sahabat-sahabatnya agar bisa mendekati gadis impiannya. Minim pengalaman bukan berarti tak bisa mencoba sendiri bukan? Namun, mengingat nama-nama pesaingnya seperti Ashido Kano, Kaien Shiba, atau Hisagi Shuuhei yang notabene para arjuna kampus, dengan nihilnya pengalaman yang ia miliki tak akan memberinya keuntungan sedikitpun. Maka tingginya harga diri yang selama ini dijunjung oleh Kurosaki Ichigo, harus ia relakan demi gadis yang ia yakini sebagai 'satu-satunya'.

"_Man, you're such a pansy_… Kau berhutang pada kami, itu sudah jelas. Karena demi mendekatkanmu dengan Kuchiki, kami harus melakukan hal-hal yang cukup merepotkan…" Sebuah tinju ia layangkan pada lengan atas Ichigo. Tidak terlalu kuat untuk melukai namun cukup untuk membuat sahabatnya ini terbangun dari lamunannya, "Kau harusnya sadar bahwa ada beberapa hal yang tidak bisa dilakukan seorang diri. Jadi berhentilah bersikap seolah kau itu bisa segalanya dan bergantunglah pada teman-temanmu sesekali. Kau itu hanya manusia biasa, tahu!"

Sepasang amber mengalihkan pandangan yang semula tertuju pada Grimmjow. Mengganti target fokusnya menjadi gadis Kuchiki nan jauh di ujung sana. Berbincang ria dengan kedua sahabatnya tanpa tahu bahwa ada seseorang yang begitu ingin merengkuh tubuhnya dan menghapus jarak yang ada. Karena memandang punggung mungil itu terus menjauh cukup membuat Ichigo merasa sesak. Seolah apa yang begitu diinginkannya adalah sesuatu yang mustahil untuk diraih.

"Grimmjow?" Kesunyian yang berlangsung beberapa menitpun akhirnya dipecahkan oleh suara _baritone _milik Ichigo.

"Hmm…" Azure yang sempat terpejam kini terbuka sepenuhnya. Memandang pria jingga disampingnya dengan kemalasan yang cukup kentara.

"Kau terlalu banyak bicara."

Ichigo menengadahkan wajahnya, menatap horizon tak berbatas yang dipenuhi bercak jingga. Mencoba menyembunyikan senyuman yang muncul akan kata-kata sahabatnya. Karena biar bagaimanapun juga, Ichigo masih memiliki reputasi yang harus dijaga.

_'Terima Kasih...'_

Seringai yang cukup lebar kembali menyapa pria berdarah Spanyol ini. Memperlihatkan barisan gigi taring yang membuat senyumannya semakin menawan.

"Che… Setidaknya aku tak memasang wajah menyedihkan seperti dirimu tadi," ejek Grimmjow.

_'Paling tidak apa yang kukatakan tadi sudah terpatri dalam otak bebalmu itu.'_

"Apa kau bilang?! Enak saja… Lagipula siapa juga yang memasang wajah menyedihkan? Dasar kucing kampung!"

"Ck… _whatever_. Sebaiknya kita bergegas mengikuti mereka. Karena semakin cepat rencana ini selesai, semakin cepat pula aku kembali pada kasur empukku."

_'Ya… dan akan semakin dekat pula jarakku dengannya."_

_Just wait for me, baby…_

**.**

**.**

**###**

**.**

**.**

Oke… ini mulai menyebalkan. Bukannya aku benci menghabiskan akhir pekan dengan sahabatku. Entah itu sekedar jalan-jalan atau berbelanja beberapa pakaian—seperti yang kulakukan saat ini. Tapi, aku sudah terjebak bersama mereka selama kurang lebih 2 jam. Bayangkan saja selama itu harus keluar masuk toko menemani kedua sahabatku—atau lebih tepatnya Momo—yang gila belanja. Dan kurasa penderitaanku ini belum berakhir selama tunangan Hitsugaya Toushiro ini belum terpuaskan hasratnya. Sial, kakiku seakan mati rasa!

"Berhentilah mengeluarkan aura seram, Rukia-chan… Kau membuat semua orang yang berpapasan dengan kita menghindar ketakutan, tahu."

Hinamori Momo yang saat ini masih sibuk melihat-lihat etalase toko berkata dengan santai pada Rukia. Dan saat Rukia mengamati sekelilingnya, ternyata apa yang dikatakan Momo ini ada benarnya. Beberapa orang yang kebetulan berpapasan dengan mereka segera menghindar setelah melihat 'hawa mematikan' yang menguar dari tubuh Rukia.

Mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali sambil berusaha menghilangkan aura seramnya, Rukia menjawab, "Aku seperti ini juga karena menemanimu berbelanja. Tak bisakah kau menghentikan kegilaanmu dan mengasihani kakiku yang hampir patah? Aku cuma ingin istirahat…" Kalimat terakhir ia ucapkan dengan sedikit memelas, berharap bahwa sahabat berambut _auburn_ di antara dirinya dan Momo ini mendukung usulannya.

"Kupikir Kuchiki-san ada benarnya juga… Sebaiknya kita istirahat terlebih dulu. Lagipula aku juga mulai lapar," dukung Inoue dengan senyum cerianya.

Sorakan dalam hati Rukia segera terhenti setelah mendengar perkataan Momo, "Ugh… baiklah… Kita akan ke _café_ yang ada di seberang sana setelah memasuki toko ini~"

Hinamori Momo segera berlari memasuki toko di depannya sebelum Rukia sempat memprotes apa yang dia ucapkan. Karena teringat akan kewajibannya yang ada hubungannya dengan mencegah Momo gelap mata saat berbelanja, Rukia terpaksa mengikuti langkah sahabatnya memasuki toko tersebut. Dengan berat hati tentunya.

"Sabar ya, Kuchiki-san…"

Dan penghiburan dari Inoue Orihime ini hanya berbalas senyuman masam dari Kuchiki Rukia.

Tanpa mereka sadari, dua orang yang sejak tadi mengawasi gerak-gerik mereka menampakkan seringai senang.

_One message delivered…_

_"It's show time…"_

**…**

_Scarlet… _Sebuah toko _fashion_ bergaya futuristik yang cukup terkenal di prefektur Shibuya. Letaknya yang berada di dekat Hachiko Square menjadikannya salah satu butik yang cukup favorit bagi kawula muda. Dan hal pertama yang menyapa indra penglihatan Rukia saat memasuki toko ini adalah deretan baju dan aksesoris yang cukup menyilaukan mata—terutama dari segi harga.

"Ahh~ Indahnya dunia…"

Ya, jikalau seseorang bisa _'high' _hanya karena memasuki sebuah toko _fashion, _maka orang itu sudah pasti adalah Hinamori Momo. Lihat saja wajahnya yang seakan dipenuhi bunga-bunga saat menatap berbagai dress yang terpapar di penjuru toko.

_'Pfft… yang seperti ini indah darimananya coba?!'_

Tentu saja jeritan dalam hati Rukia ini tak mendapat tanggapan dari kedua sahabatnya.

"Selamat sore, nona-nona dan selamat datang di _Scarlet. _Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

Seorang pria tinggi berambut perak menyambut kedatangan mereka dengan senyuman ramah. Bergaya ala _butler _dengan _tuxedo _hitam yang melekat pas pada tubuhnya membuat penampilan pria berkacamata tanpa bingkai ini cukup mengesankan. Dan hal ini pulalah yang menjadi salah satu daya tarik bagi gadis muda untuk mengunjungi toko ini.

"Oh, tentu saja kau bisa membantu kami. Aku membutuhkan beberapa _dress_ yang kira-kira cocok untuk gadis ini," Momo menarik Rukia mendekat ke arahnya. Sambil memasang senyum manis, ia melanjutkan, "Jadi, apakah kau mempunyai beberapa rekomendasi?"

"Tentu saja nona, silakan ikuti saya…"

Belum sempat Rukia memprotes perkataan Momo, pria ber-_tagname _I. Usui ini segera berjalan mendahului mereka. Membimbing melewati beberapa rak hingga sampai pada tempat yang diinginkan. Bagian toko yang berisikan _dress-dress_ yang memiliki ukuran beberapa tingkat lebih kecil dari normal.

"Nah nona-nona, silakan mencari apa yang anda butuhkan di sekitar sini. Dan jika anda membutuhkan sesuatu, jangan sungkan-sungkan memanggil saya kembali. Permisi."

Setelah membetulkan letak kacamatanya, Usui segera beranjak pergi meninggalkan ketiga gadis itu, beranjak ke tempat di mana ia bisa mengawasi mereka dengan lebih leluasa.

_'Sedikit lagi dan semua hal-hal merepotkan ini akan selesai. Ya… sedikit lagi…'_

**…**

Hinamori Momo kembali melihat sekelilingnya, berusaha mencari _dress_ yang bagus dan cocok untuk dipakai Rukia. Dirinya sama sekali tak menghiraukan protesan Rukia yang sudah berlangsung selama lebih dari lima menit itu.

"Baiklah, Hime-chan… Kau cari di rak sebelah sana dan aku akan mencari di sebelah sini. Pastikan kau membawa _dress _yang mampu mengeluarkan pesona Rukia-chan ya? Karena sudah saatnya teman imut kita ini lebih menikmati hidup dan memiliki seorang pacar."

Halooo~ memangnya tidak punya pacar itu merupakan akhir dari dunia apa?

"_Hai! _Momo-san tenang saja. Aku akan mencari _dress _yang akan membuat Kuchiki-san menjadi semakin manis dan bersinar. Seperti _pizza_ yang dibumbui pasta kacang merah, wasabi, kue coklat dan irisan daging yang dilapisi lelehan keju _mozarella_," sahut Inoue dengan antusias.

Oke… Meskipun aku tak yakin ingin terlihat seperti 'makanan enak' ala sahabatku yang selalu ceria ini, tapi paling tidak aku menghargai usahanya. Karena semakin cepat Momo menemukan _dress_ untukku, semakin cepat pula aku berkumpul dengan novel-novelku.

**…**

Setengah jam sudah berlalu dan tak ada satupun _dress_ yang memikat hati Momo Hinamori. Bosan mencari dalam rak khusus, akhirnya dia mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling toko sambil meregangkan badan. Tampaknya, berbelanja selama lebih dari 2 jam cukup membuatnya pegal-pegal. Namun, saat ia meregangkan badannya ke arah kanan, semua rasa lelah dan pegal yang tadi ia rasakan seketika sirna. Di sana, di bawah guyuran lampu yang membentuk tulisan _Scarlet, _terdapat sebuah dress yang cukup sederhana namun tak meninggalkan kesan manis dan anggun yang ada. Renda putih yang tampak seperti daun bunga lotus membungkus rapi bagian atas _dress_ tersebut hingga seperempat pundak. Di bagian tengah dada, terdapat pita berwarna putih yang menjuntai dengan manis. Sedangkan pada bagian pinggang sampai lutut warna hitam terlihat lebih mendominasi. Namun, yang paling mencolok dari _dress_ itu adalah corak setengah matahari dengan jilatan lidah api berwarna ungu yang terdapat pada bagian kiri bawahnya.

Seketika, Momo teringat akan peristiwa menarik yang terjadi sebelum ia berkumpul dengan kedua temannya di tempat yang sudah disepakati.

**Flashback**

_'Sial, Rukia-chan pasti akan membunuhku.'_

Hinamori Momo semakin mempercepat langkahnya. Sepuluh menit sudah berlalu dari waktu pertemuan mereka dan dirinya masih saja terjebak dalam lingkaran manusia di stasiun Shibuya. Ya, karena keasyikan berkirim pesan dengan Toushiro, ia baru sadar bahwa dua stasiun sudah terlewati dari stasiun tujuannya.

Dan untuk saat ini, fokus utamanya adalah sampai pada tempat pertemuan secepat mungkin.

"Hei, kau tau tidak? Ternyata peramal yang ada di samping pintu keluar stasiun itu benar-benar hebat lho! Saat aku datang ke sana minggu lalu, dia memberi beberapa petunjuk dan saran agar cepat mendapatkan jodoh… Dan kau tahu apa? Hari ini aku dan Takeshi-kun resmi jadian. Kyaaa~"

"Eh? Benarkah itu? Takeshi-kun yang terkenal dingin itu akhirnya menyatakan perasaannya padamu? Itu hebat sekali…"

Oke… Suara berisik dari dua gadis SMA itu tentu saja menarik perhatian Momo. Dan ketika mendengar kata 'peramal' dan 'jodoh' dalam satu kalimat yang penuh antusiasme tinggi, telinga milik Momo ini seakan melebar melebihi ukuran normal. Karena sudah terlambat sepuluh menit lebih, kenapa tidak menambahnya lagi saja? Toh kunjungannya pada peramal ini juga menyangkut masa depan salah satu sahabatnya.

Setelah menanyai kedua gadis itu di mana lebih jelasnya letak kios peramal tersebut, Momo segera bergegas menuju pintu keluar stasiun yang dimaksud. Dan benar saja, beberapa meter dari pintu keluar tersebut berdirilah sebuah kios sederhana milik seorang peramal wanita. Tudung hitam yang menutupi sebagian besar kepalanya masih menyisakan beberapa surai merah keluar, menutupi wajahnya dari sisi kiri dan kanan. Dengan langkah riang, Momo segera menghampiri peramal tersebut kemudian duduk di kursi yang tersedia.

"Kau kemari untuk meminta saran mengenai temanmu yang belum menemukan pasangan kan?"

Belum sempat Momo berbicara, suara khas milik seorang wanita tua sudah terlebih dahulu menyapa indra pendengarannya. Meninggalkan Momo yang hanya bisa tercengang dengan ekspresi kagum dan tidak percaya.

"Wow… Bagaimana kau tau aku akan menanyakan hal itu? Kau benar-benar hebat!"

"Hmm… Itu masalah sepele. Jadi, kau ingin tahu bagaimana caranya menemukan belahan jiwa temanmu itu?"

"Tentu saja!" Momo mengangguk dengan semangat.

"Kalau begitu, carilah sebuah baju yang menggambarkan matahari ungu dan pastikan temanmu memakainya saat kalian masuk kuliah. Maka jodoh yang tepat akan menghampirinya."

"Benarkah? Lalu bagaimana caranya aku bisa menemukan baju seperti itu?"

"Cahaya 'merah'lah yang akan menuntunmu…," tutup peramal itu.

"Oh, baiklah… Terima kasih banyak atas bantuannya…"

Meskipun belum sepenuhnya mengerti akan 'cahaya merah' yang dimaksud, Hinamori Momo segera pamit undur diri dengan sebuah bungkukan kecil. Tak lupa ia selipkan sejumlah uang sebagai tanda terima kasih. Digerakkan kaki mungilnya menelusuri jalan yang akan mengantarkannya menemui Orihime Inoue dan Kuchiki Rukia. Sembari bersenandung kecil dan senyum ceria ia berlari menyapa kedua sahabatnya yang terlihat seperti menggerutu—atau lebih tepatnya Rukia yang menggerutu sedangkan Inoue berusaha menenangkannya dengan senyuman tulus.

Tak jauh dari tempat tersebut, seseorang dengan kerudung hitam dan rambut merah yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya, menyeringai senang.

_Gotcha!_

**End of Flashback**

Sempurna… Yang masih menjadi masalah untuknya saat ini adalah memaksa nona Kuchiki itu mencoba dress itu di ruang ganti. Namun, jangan panggil dirinya Hinamori Momo jika hal seperti itu saja tak bisa ia lakukan.

**…**

"Tidak akan."

"Oh, ayolah… Mencoba dress manis ini tak akan membunuhmu, tahu! Bahkan Hime-chan juga sudah susah payah mencari aksesoris yang cocok dengan baju yang manis ini," bujuk Momo.

"Sudah kubilang _kan_? Aku—tidak—mau. Lagipula siapa juga _sih_, yang membutuhkan baju baru?"

Suara sarat kekesalan ini tentu saja milik Kuchiki Rukia.

"Tapi Kuchiki-san, bukankah lebih baik kau menuruti keinginan Momo-san? Tadi kau bilang ingin segera istirahat… Dan jika melihat gelagat dari Momo-san, dia tak akan mengizinkan kita keluar dari toko ini sebelum kau mencoba _dress_ itu."

Inoue membuka suara, mencoba menjadi penengah bagi kedua sahabatnya yang sama-sama keras kepala.

Dengan geraman tertahan, Rukia menjawab, "Oh baiklah… Tapi setelah ini kita pulang, oke?"

"Tentu saja!"

Dan Kuchiki Rukia pun memasuki ruang ganti membawa baju beserta aksesorisnya, tanpa mengetahui bahwa Hinamori Momo dan Inoue Orihime sedang ber-_high five _ria di belakangnya.

Lima belas menit telah berlalu sebelum tirai ruang ganti terbuka. Hingga keluarlah seorang gadis yang kemunculannya sangat dinanti. Dress itu membalut tubuhnya dengan begitu pas. Rambutnya yang semula tergerai, sekarang terikat manis memakai pita ungu yang ditemukan Inoue. Ditambah gelang perak berbentuk bulan bintang serta sepatu flat warna hitam, penampilan gadis Kuchiki ini semakin terlihat mempesona.

"Kyaaa~ Manisnyaaa~"

Teriakan histeris dari kedua sahabatnya ini sedikit membuat Rukia mengambil langkah mundur. Apalagi dengan binar-binar di wajah mereka yang seakan mengatakan bahwa dirinya adalah makhluk paling menggemaskan di dunia, cukup membuat ia waspada.

Dan antusiasme yang membumbung tinggi di udara itu terus berangsung selama beberapa menit. Hingga ketiganya memutuskan untuk membeli baju itu dan kembali ke kediamannya masing-masing. Namun, tugas Hinamori Momo tidak berhenti di sini saja. Karena lusa, dirinya harus memastikan bahwa Rukia memakai baju itu dan bertemu dengan belahan jiwanya.

**To be continued**

**Pojok Author:**

Huwaaa~ Tolong maafkan saya atas keterlambatan apdet ini, minna-san… Saya benar-benar merasa bersalah… TT^TT

Ternyata liburan panjang ini semakin menambah kemalasan saya, bukannya membuat saya lebih produktif. *plakk!* Ditambah lagi saat kembali kerutinitas kerja, saya harus lembur beberapa kali. #pundung

Kira-kira masih ada yang ingat akan cerita abal ini atau tidak ya? #ketawa nista.

Dan saya tahu bahwa chap kali ini Ichigo CS tidak banyak memunculkan diri. Meskipun jika dilihat lebih teliti, minna-san pasti sudah dapat beberapa _hints _mengenai apa yang akan terjadi di chap selanjutnya. Oh iya, apa kata pengantar saya soal tipe wanita itu terkesan mem-_bash_? Karena jika ada yang keberatan, mungkin akan saya potong deskripsi itu dan mengganti dengan yang lain.

Dan seperti biasa, ucapan terima kasih saya tujukan untuk **KeyKeiko, aeni hibiki, G Nara, zircon mercon, Lya Awlya, Naruzhea AiChi, Toyama Ichiru, Azura Kuchiki, Peachy Berry, KittyLuvBunny, hendrik widyawati, Shirayuki Ann, Mr. Krabs, Riri Seu, Purple and Blue, jessi, Otachaan, Izumi Kagawa, Rukiorra Schiffer, Born to Love You, SheWonGirl, Rin 'n' Rai Kurochiki, darries, anyaaa, **dan **ChapChappyChan.**

Terima kasih banyak sudah membaca apalagi repot-repot meninggalkan jejak. #_deepbow_

Di bawah ini balasan review _non-login_, yang login sudah saya balas ke PM masing-masing (meskipun saya g yakin minna-san masih ingat isi review-nya… Xd)

**aeni hibiki: **Hallo, terimakasih sudah review ya? Xd Kira-kira gimana lanjutannya ya? Saya juga bingung nih? *plakked* Apa aeni-san mau kasih ide? Xdd Untuk lebih jelasnya lagi-lagi harus membaca chapter depan, dan terima kasih sudah mau menunggu cerita saya… Ganbatte! (*o*)9

**zircon mercon: **Salam kenal juga, zircon-san… ^^ Saya sebenarnya juga kaget ada yang tega nimpa'in panci kolak pisang ke zircon-san, kan mubazir kolaknya… *digampar* Hahaha… Syukurlah zircon-san setuju dengan pemikiran saya, dan maaf juga harus menyiksa zircon-san lebih lama… Tapi, saya harap chapter ini sedikit memuaskan rasa penasaran zircon-san akan chapter selanjutnya, karena hati-hatilah… Cowok-cowok tampan akan segera menunjukkan pesonanya. Xdd Dan terima kasih ya atas semangatnya… =D

**jessi: **Wah, tolong maafkan saya ya jika chap kemarin sedikit mengecewakan… Xdd Tapi saya memang lebih suka membuat Ichigo menderita lebih lama, makanya saya buat adegan palsu itu. XD Tapi kalau yang di chap ini beneran terjadi kok! Terima kasih sudah mau menunggu kelanjutannya… ^^d

**PS. **Terima kasih juga untuk dua orang yang sudah membantu saya mengenai kosakata yang tidak saya mengerti. _You know who you are,_ _right? _^^ Kalau g tau, aku g mau jadi Kaichou kalian lagi. Xdd

Sampai jumpa di chap selanjutnya…

Bagi yang sudah repot-repot membaca, mereview, mem-fave dan mem-follow terima kasih banyak ya? #lambai-lambai

_Jaa matta…_


End file.
